Lightning Volume One HIATUS
by cali is not dead
Summary: A story of a disgruntled Time Lord who wants an adventure, but ends up getting too much to handle. Loss after loss has put him into an insane state, and he cannot find a way to reverse it, or can he?
1. Lightning I

Fear. That was the feeling Lightning felt. Fear was what he felt when he couldn't find a way to talk or flee from a dangerous situation, an unluckily, in this situation, he couldn't do either of those things, which mean he had to fight, which he didn't like doing. As one of the remaining Time Lords allowed to roam the universes he was entrusted with a brand new TARDIS that would work when the time would come, which meant he was stuck by himself on the distant planet of Akross, which was hostile towards him for a stunt he pulled off involving some of there robots and laundry detergent. It was best he kept it secret, but they never forgot what he did, and they hated him for it. In fact, it was the reason the inhabitants were trying to kill him, punching the door to the TARDIS wildly, hoping that they would get it open.

To add another unlucky point, his companion was right behind those doors, joining in on the assault so she wouldn't get executed by them. Lightning cursed in a foreign language, which he had learnt while on a trip to a foreign land during his exile in the kingdom. He found ways to exit the kingdom without punishment, but he had to return before anyone noticed his absence, or the punishment would be even more severe than before. Now his future companion was even more clever than Lightning, however much he tried to say it wasn't true, it was. She could figure out more ways to get out of a situation in less time, though her solutions were more… insane. She would call for a large scale attack on their enemies even if there was a little bit of them attacking.

Lightning stepped away from the door, hoping that it would stay shut long enough so he could activate the inner workings, just so he could move do a different location. Hopefully his companion would figure this out too, and move to a different location, preferably their rendezvous, established mere moments before the raids on Lightning started, leaving only a little time for them to say their goodbyes. Lightning ducked below the console, seeing the wires all intact, a few sparks here and there, but nothing he had to worry about, but then he heard it. That large bang that made him sigh in frustration every time he heard it. The main set of gears that he added in to replace the dematerialization circuit. He was criticized by his past companions for doing it, as they believed it would be simpler to just leave the circuit as it is, less work for repairs, but he wouldn't listen, and now he regretted it. Immensely.

He ran over to the gears, and opened the panel that they were held behind and sighed, seeing that one of the gears was busted, and needed to be replaced before anything else was to happen, or he risked losing the TARDIS once more. He quickly took the gear out and looked around the floor, hoping to find the MANY replacement gears he had placed there, just in case, sighing heavily in relief as he spotted one, wondering where the rest had disappeared off to. He shoved it where he had taken out the busted gear and gave it a spin, to his joy, he found it working quite well. But to his dismay, the doors burst open, the riot outside the door flooding inside with a mighty roar, dozens of angry citizens and authorities flooding the TARDIS, all rushing towards Lightning. Luckily, his companion was there, and threw them out with the help of Lightning, who made sure no one got hurt, at least, mortally wounded, then he flipped a lever. A random batch of levers, but a lever that made the TARDIS move, and got them far away from that planet, most likely forever.

"You could have just hit them in the stomach, maybe not knock them out, and maybe kill them." His companion said, who had just ran towards her spot in the corner, appropriately labeled, 'The Companions Corner.' This corner was their small thinking spot, properly furnished to serve as such, with a chair, stress ball, and surrounded by soundproof glass that slid open and shut, with a cute little slide for Lightning to peek through and talk to them.

"I didn't kill anybody! At worst I might have badly injured them, but nothing that would cause immediate concern, it's not like we're coming back here anyways." Lightning responded, stretching out his wings, cramped from being tucked inwards for far too long, his horn was also burning, possibly from using it for baking, without proper equipment. That was one part that most ponies that he was around didn't notice, he was an alicorn, an incredibly short one at that. With this incarnation, or, "life," as he liked to call them, he had retained his royal status, at the cost of height, which he was extremely sensitive about, since most of his companions was now taller than he was, and constantly made fun of him for that. He was multiple shades of blue, more like two shades, his mane and tail, and now well formed facial hair from years of solitude were light blue, and his coat was a nice shade of regular old blue, his eyes being the only exception, being a soft green color, in remembrance of a life that he had loved. His facial hair was a beard, connected at the front of his mouth, creating a bush that he would usually keep frazzled and messy, as he thought it made him look cooler, but his companion would just shake her head.

His companion, who he called "Seven" due to a scar on her back, knew of this past life, and constantly made him remember it, whether it be in idle conversation, being a moral compass, or just wanting to know about him altogether, she was curious about him. Seven was a great companion in Lightning's eyes, always keeping him in check and always making sure he was mentally stable. When they first met, she was running away from some secret agency who was using her as a test subject for a serum meant to cure diseases of any kind, and it proved effective, and that organization was after her to gain the serum since they needed the original to create more of it, yet, Lightning showed up just in time, and she wanted to see the world. That was her dream, and Lightning promised to grant that wish if she were to be able to handle the threats that came with travelling with him. With this adventure proving she could.

Seven was a pegasus, with wings that seemed too large for her yet worked well, and flew her farther and longer than any other pegasus could, she wasn't the fastest, yet she was quite fast. She also had a bunch of different accents for some reason, Lightning never found a use to them in their 3 weeks of being together, but it still sounded nice. She also was quite petite, her grew coat being a bit fluffy, and her white mane cut short by Lightning at her request. Seven was still quite taller than Lightning, to the point where if she tried hard enough, and he was feeling happy, she could use him as an armrest. This was not common.

Lightning made his way to the console of the TARDIS and stared at a screen that swivelled all around the console, a destination printed clear on the screen, 'EQUESTRIA.' "We're going home, why are we going home I set it to go to Pheonn-2, it takes less time and I'm getting some signals there. Did you press anything while we were getting those rioters out of her?" Lightning said quickly, Seven popping her head out of the open soundproof room.

"Uh, don't think so, just reset the coordinates or use magic or something. I don't know enough about this machine to bring us back home." Seven replied, finally walking out of the room with a dress, looking quite elegant. She walked towards the screen as Lightning stared at her with an open mouth, raising a hoof in confusion as Seven walked around the TARDIS, showing Lightning her fancy new clothing.

"Bu… What… Wait a second why are you?" He stuttered, flicking random switches and pressing buttons that looked good to press. He was stumbling over the console, wondering why his companion, who hates fashion, would dress fancy.

"I figured we're returning to your home, why not look fancy? It's not like they'll be looking for me, right?" She replied smugly, climbing up the stairs and sitting down at the top of them.

"I'm rerouting her to go to Pheonn-2, go dress down or something, I doubt they'd take us in if they saw you dressed like that, despite it being very high class if I do say so myself." Lightning said, kicking the console as it squeaked with an ear-splitting likeness.

Seven sighed, "But I'm already dressed up! I don't want to dress back down!" She whined, slouching as she complained, leaving Lightning to pick her up with his magic, placing her in front of him with a shriek.

"Well you're not going out like that. Put on some more fancier clothings."

"But this is the fanciest I have!"

"Well I have bits to spare, so your going to stay here while I go buy clothes."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine! You're so mean. I don't know why I bother to do anything nice for you anyways." She grumbled, walking downstairs, a spiraling staircase underneath her that led her downstairs.

Lightning shook his head and returned to what he was doing before, perhaps, if given enough time, he could find a way to return home once more, back to the one place he could call safe.


	2. Lightning II

Pheonn-2 was a.. unique place. It held the most alien species, holding a massive 204 species living there. They ranged from the horned Pilans, to the native Pheonnics, who get constantly mistaken as water bowls, due to their heads being dome-shaped and filled with water. Of course though, they were the most respected of the species, as they were the ones to figure out Pheonn-2 was habitable. Pheonn-1 was destroyed in a war, causing the Pheonnics there to try and travel to the closest habitable planet, with none but Pheonn-2 in sight. Lightning frequently visited this place, and gained a high reputation for being not only the only equine, but for saving the planet from a mistake they made, involving a nuclear reactor, and soap.

Another thing to note about Pheonn-2 was the classiness of it. Little did anyone wear casual clothes or start fights, that was rare, and even then short. Not a single one of the species were barbaric, they all were calm and well kept, even the tough-looking Quags didn't start a single fight, and Lightning knew it. While he didn't wear anything fancy himself, he followed the rules of Pheonn-2 to the T, only deviating from it when he knew he either could; A. Get away innocent, B. Absolutely had to, and C. Just didn't want to. He always was a rebel there, but he was still quite respected.

The first time he visited, he was just on vacation with his eldest foal, Thunder (who was cleverly named.) He planned on staying there for about a month while his wife did some personal things at home. He ended up staying longer because he got sick, and couldn't afford to drive the TARDIS, which was already extremely damaged, back home. Now the two reasons he went to Pheonn-2 in the first place where dead, old age can do that, and he didn't come back for the next couple decades, in his view of time. When he found out that they needed help once more he didn't hesitate to return. It was the best he could do to return their hospitality.

He had a spare dress in his closet, for the times he had regenerated into a mare, and he went down to his quarters to go and grab it. His room wasn't exactly considered the cleanest, but it definitely wasn't considered the dirtiest. He had organized his closet in order to smallest to largest, and in color. He had his equipment all stashed into the corner. Everything else was just scattered around the room, lacking any sort of order, but showed no signs of chaos. He went into his closet and grabbed a dress, twirling around with it as he hugged it. This was the dress his wife had wore during their wedding, and he decided to lend it over to Seven. Just for the time being. Unluckily for him, she was standing right in the doorway, chuckling as she walked up to Lightning and stared at the dress.

"So, this is what your going to give to me? Looks quite nice, belonged to you?" She asked, Lightning chuckling as he gave the dress to her as he sat on the bed.

"Belonged to Crystal, her wedding dress. After she… left I kept it." He said, smiling as he remembered the defining moment, the one time he had a happy moment for a while. "I'm letting you keep it, for now. If it gets destroyed, I destroy you."

Seven chuckled, "Of course. Now, get out the room so I can change." She said, a smirk on her face. Lightning coughed as he stared at her in complete confusion.

"Wait! Hold up a second, this is my room, so YOU get out my room!" He said, lightly punching her in the shoulder, feeling his body shake as he was punched back. He could almost feel the regeneration coming, if he was shot right after.

"Oh but aren't you a gentlecolt? I thought you'd do what anypony else would do!" She cooed, making Lightning groan in response. He wasn't used to this amount of pressure from his companions, but Seven, Seven really laid it on him. He reluctantly shoved her out the room, resisting the punches he was gaining. "I'm gonna be here awhile, go on and do stuff that you do." Seven said, locking the door, despite Lightning's best efforts to keep it open.

"Hurry up in there!" He called out to her, his response being drowned out by Seven singing opera loudly inside, which for both of them meant that none of them would be going anywhere for the next few hours, or minutes, days even. He rolled his eyes, "Make it quick!" he yelled out, her opera getting louder. With a groan, he flopped onto a couch near the stairs, fitted with a space made especially for said couch. It was weird, but he didn't dwell on it.

After two hours of nothing he sighed, they wouldn't be going out for a while anyways, so he decided to do the most logical idea in this situation and walked right up to the TARDIS control panel, and set it to cruise mode. Slowly it lifted up, out into Space, driving by the universe slowly, allowing him to walk outside the doors and gaze at the stars that shone outside. It was always nice when he got downtime like this.

Even better, he had his own music to go along with his sightseeing, which helped him separated himself from the extremely loud (and obnoxious) opera singing. He breathed in, thank Celestia that the TARDIS had its own music player that Lightning had added just so he couldn't listen to Seven's awful singing. It wasn't actually awful, but Lightning had always teased her about it to make her stop, it didn't work ninety percent of the time. Most of the time it just encouraged her to continue singing, which he couldn't stop.

As he watched the cosmos outside he gazed upon a star which light was going out, fading away back into nothingness. He guessed that it would erupt into a supernova, releasing different elements and a beautiful light show into the space around them. He turned the record player on and watched the star collapse, then nothing. It was quite worrying since the star seemed quite close to them, maybe it was just a little bit _too_ far, than he saw it. The blackness that signified death and the light surrounding it..

 _What an unfortunate event,_ a voice in his mind spoke, loud enough so that he could hear it clearly. _Why not stay and watch, it won't come close to you, it won't even be of any danger, just sit back and let it destroy everything in its path.._ Lightning shook his head, maybe it was right, it looked far enough away, and the way it was moving meant that even if it _was_ moving close to them, they'd have time to get away, but then he remembered, this TARDIS wasn't designed to just travel through time and space quickly, it went through time and space at a fast pace, but it wasn't quick enough to outrun that black hole.

It rocked the TARDIS, this black hole seemed to be getting bigger, it was coming this way, and fast. Too fast for him to outrun, this snapped him back into reality, then the TARDIS shook.


End file.
